Electronic devices integrated with microphones have been widely used to collect voice inputs from users and implement voice-activated functions according to the voice inputs. For example, many state-of-the-art mobile devices include a voice assistant feature (e.g., Siri, Google Assistant) that is configured to use voice inputs to initiate a phone call, conduct a restaurant search, start routing on a map, create calendar events, add a post to a social network, recognize a song, and complete many other tasks.
A location (e.g., a room or space within a home) may include multiple devices that include voice assistant systems and one or more users of such devices. As the devices are more than ever configured to be capable of accessing and presenting user-specific information, it is desirable for a voice assistant device to be able to handle multiple users gracefully and be able to provide user-specific information to the appropriate user. It is also desirable for there to be a leader amongst the voice assistant devices that is responsible for responding to the user's voice inputs, in order to reduce user confusion. Further, it is desirable for a voice assistant device to include noise mitigation measures in case the voice assistant devices are located at a noisy location.